Help:Ask a DCPedian
Captain marvel Okay, I give up - who is the current Captain Marvel? Freddy Freeman? Roygbiv666 17:35, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes. That was the focus of Trials of Shazam. Billy Batson is now doing Shazam's old job. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:54, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::I thought he was going by Shazam, not Captain Marvel. The Paradox 19:49, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::So .... which is it? ::::Roygbiv666 00:44, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :As far as I know of the status of the Marvel Family, Billy is now called Marvel and guarding the Rock of Eternity, Freddy is now Shazam and the champion of Marvel, Mary Marvel kept her name and is either Anti-Lifed or possessed (personally leaning toward the later), and Tawky Tawny is back in continuity. As to why these changes, I have a pretty good guess on the reason. -- SFH 00:52, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Albert Michaels (New Earth) How are we dealing with this one? Pre-Crisis he was a Superman Villain, so should there be an Earth-One version and a New Earth version? If we're going with only one, then his first appearance is off by about 12 years. The Paradox 22:28, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::I should think so, yes. Superman is actually one of the easier franchises to distinguish, since nearly everyone involved with his mag has pre and post-Crisis counterparts (Except Jenet Klyburn. Can't really justify two different pages for her. Wiley little minx). --Brian Kurtz 14:35, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Information about a batman episode Hi, I am an italian music jouurnalist, wrting staff member of Rolling stone, local issue and I would like to know which is the American reference (number of issue, and so on) and, if there's an italian too, of the BATMAN "Tiempo, ¿que has hecho de mi? wthat was printed in South America? thanks a lot fabio schiavo Fabios 14:22, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Google Translator tells me that that means "Time, What Have You Done For Me?". I checked around, but couldn't find anything matching that exactly, although it's extremely possible that such a thing's name would've been changed for the language barrier. Perhaps if you could provide us with an idea of the content, or a cover scan, we would be more able to help you? :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:09, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Greco-Roman deities Is there a Wonder Woman fan in the house? Particularly one with knowledge of the in-universe pantheon with which she is associated? The Paradox 10:05, 21 November 2008 (UTC) As far as I know, she is the goddess of truth in the Greek Partenon, if I am not mistaken. --http://dcfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arbita 20:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Major Bummer? I don't know anything about this title. Does this book take place in mainstream continuity, or is it separate from the greater DCU? Brian Kurtz 23:24, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Probably meant to occur in some little bywater of the DCU, so it doesn't have to be acknowledged as canon until some writer years from now makes reference to it or brings in one of the characters. The Paradox 02:47, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Barry Allen Where is Barry allen since Coie ? Mc62 20:12, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Supposedly in the Speed Force. There's a bit of info in his entry. :Roygbiv666 02:17, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Tom Nicolosi My Father was Tom Nicolosi. As crazy as I know this sounds, my family did not keep so much as a single comic book from our child hood. My dad passed away some years ago and I am hoping some one out there can give me the name and specific comic book number of a few of the comics my dad colored. I would like to purchase some to pass on to my kids. Thanks for any info you can provide. Parsipony 01:58, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :A few are listed here and here. Good luck. :Roygbiv666 02:16, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Khufu Any ideas on categorizing this? Roygbiv666 01:06, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :I'd go with Category:Hawkman or Category:Hawkman Supporting Cast and Category:Characters by Possessing Entity. The Paradox 00:25, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Kal-El (Earth-Prime) Yeah, about this loser (love to hate him): in his universe, Krypton never exploded, so there wasn't any kryptonite. But, if Krypton had exploded, it would likely have made some. Couldn't some Green Lantern use his ring to produce some Green-K type wavelengths, vary them until they find one that affects him, then take him down and give him a good a$$-kicking? Anyone? Roygbiv666 02:25, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Well yes, but he might have to absorb some of the radiation into his ring and discharge it onto him, but you do have a point.--Avenger 04:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Enough This has been nobody in particular, and I myself have been an offender, but we've sort of been using this page as like a bulletin board. I'm just reminding the community that this page is supposed to be for outsiders with questions. For general discussion topics, we should probably use the forums, as that is exactly what they're designed for. This includes talk pages. And yes, I know that this post is defying its own suggestion. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:54, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Scales of Justice Anybody run across a decent image of Scales of Justice, in any setting? I'm wanting it for a new Assessment Needed template, since somebody keeps adding to the nominee list faster than they are being reviewed and approved. ;) The Paradox 18:48, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::hee hee hee. The mad qualifying assessor strikes again! --Brian Kurtz 12:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Duh. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:53, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you. You can see the results at and the equivalent Category:Quality Assessment Nominees. The Paradox 21:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) bring back superboy could you please bring back superboy. he was one of my favorite heros. also you will need for when superman retire. also could u please make more donna troy comics because honestly she better than her sister. please take my request in consideration thank you Teen justice 00:36, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi and thanks for the question. The DC Database isn't run by DC Comics though, just us fans. So I'm afraid we can't really help with that. But stick around and check out the articles, you might find something you like! :Roygbiv666 01:47, 16 December 2008 (UTC) The question Stuff Are there any other Question Comics other then the Question V 1 and 2? Like anything else he promintly stars in? (Other then 52) -Whiplash- 01:35, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::We are of kindred spirit, Whiplash, I can't get enough of him. You'll want to check out Question Quarterly Vol 1 and Brave and the Bold Vol 2 (a miniseries teaming him up with Green Arrow). Also, he's a heavily supporting character in Batman/Huntress: Cry for Blood. And Living Assault Weapons Vol 1 is another miniseries that teams him up with the other Charlton Comics heroes. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:25, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Here's a link to all of his recorded appearances on the Database. ::::Roygbiv666 00:08, 27 December 2008 (UTC) dc universe online Teen justice 15:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) could yall put the 2 wondergirls, superboy,powerboy,imperix,maxima,all the teen titains,and amazo in the game :Well, no. We can't. We aren't DC Comics, we're just a bunch of fans like you. Sorry. superman vs doomsday Is it true that doomsday cant beat superman any more because he can feel and think now, or is it false? :Teen justice 03:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I believe Doomsday has died since then, and come back not demonstrating the ability to speak anymore (Battle of Metropolis), but that did happen. Check out Superman (Volume 2) #175, a very good read. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:32, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Teen justice 17:06, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Anthro (New Earth) Anybody know if the wikipedia entry is correct, in that he is the " first Cro-Magnon"? If so, then we can approximately place him at 34,000–36,000 years ago. Roygbiv666 02:37, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you Google. According to Bob Rozakis himself no less (you know, "The Answer Man"): "Back in the Stone Age, a Cro-Magnon son was born to Neanderthal Ne-Ahn; name the boy." Turns out - Anthro. Neato. :Roygbiv666 02:49, 10 January 2009 (UTC) new earth how did new earth come about. was it in crisis on infinte earth or was created after the crisis. Teen justice 15:15, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :New Earth was a result of the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Click on the links to learn more. :Roygbiv666 15:57, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::In addition, the term "New Earth" did not become popular parlance until after Infinite Crisis, though the phrase has been bounced around here and there since the end of the first (and in my opinion, only) Crisis. I believe it was first used in the History of the DC Universe Vol 1 mini (I could be wrong on that though). --Brian Kurtz 01:47, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Authority volume numbering The comic thinks its been 5 volumes, but this website apparently thinks its been 4. Can someone please give me a reason, before I stay up all night wondering? (Plus I've got two recent issues to put in, and don't want to get it wrong...) CaptainKobold 21:09, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Teen justice 23:23, 10 January 2009 (UTC) whats the relation of x files to the DC comics? im a big x files fan but when i searched it here in DC wiki there wasXFILES comics. why? Joshuamiguel 09:55, 14 January 2009 (UTC) [[X-Files Vol 1|''X-Files]] is a comic being published by WildStorm Productions, an imprint of DC Comics. It is set in the world of the X-Files and doesn't intersect with any other continuity. In other words, don't expect to see Mulder teaming up with Batman or anything. :) The Paradox 13:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Current US President Who is the current US President in the DC Universe? Neither McCain nor Obama were candidates in the DC Universe: Decisions series ... Roygbiv666 22:45, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Apparently, there's some kind of crossover going on soon between Titans Vol 2, Teen Titans Vol 3 and Vigilante Vol 3. The newest Vigilante has been investigating the ''Decisions election assassinations, and it's sounding like there was another hand in this. I'm planning on staying tuned for more details, as I'm sure the president will come up at least once or twice in his own conspiracy. Of course... I don't actually read any of those except Vigilante, but whatever. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:54, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Writing a Teen Titans Roster? I'm writing Teen Titans fanfiction and want to have a good roster. Here are the only constrains *5/6 members. *A max of 2 Wolfman/Perez Titans. *Good personality *No duplicating powers Theanswer Theanswer! 00:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi. There's even a place to put your fan fiction, on our sister site at http://dcfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page . Who's the leader of your team? :Roygbiv666 01:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking either Kon-El (Cadmus subplot) Changeling, or Nightwing, but I'm open to anything.Theanswer! 01:35, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Someone please help. It would be very much appreiciated.Theanswer! 01:16, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::I don't really have an answer as I dont' read Titans, but you might try Teen Titans (New Earth) for a decent list. Good luck. ::Roygbiv666 02:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Donner/Blitzen Have Donner (Gerri Brauer) and her girlfriend Blitzen (Valerie Hameya) ever had sex? GuyCosgrove 05:44, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::While I can't remember it ever actually being displayed on-screen, there's plenty of innuendo, and having lived together for a number of years in a comfortable lesbian relationship, I'm sure that they got around to it at some point. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 12:10, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Parasite/Mister Mxyzptlk Okay... so if the Parasite stole Mr.Mxyzptlk and he said "Etisarap" woulg he get sent to the fifth dimension? Kys37ofdoom 22:54, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. If he absorbs Superman's powers, is he vulnerable to kryptonite? :Roygbiv666 23:51, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think so. Mxy's thing is more of a banishment confining him to his home dimension, and preventing him from dicking around in others, right? Wouldn't apply the same way. And as for the kryptonite thing, I think Parasite is supposed to be able to mimic people's DNA if he wants to. So, if he was dumb enough to give himself a kryptonite weakness, then yes, but I don't think it would be automatic. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Adventures 263 jpg Can anyone tell me the comic title for the Adventures_463.jpg that shows the Earth-Two Robin and Huntress standing over the Earth-Two Batman's grave? the tagline is Only Legends live Forever. I had a copy of this comic in my early years, but it was given away and I'd like to purchase another copy. Thanks. Uncledrewby 05:02, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : This one? Click on the link to the left of the image. :Roygbiv666 05:08, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Yes!! Thanks!! Agesssss Ok i want to make a fan fiction using a character named Wind Dragon based on Samurai and Wind Dragon from DCAU. But I need to know how old are Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark), Power Girl, Starfire (Koriand'r or somethin like that), Donner, Blitzen, Robin (TIm Drake), Nihgtwing (Dick Grayson), Spoiler, the Atom (Ryan Choi) and Stargirl. If you can do that, thanks. GuyCosgrove 00:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Most of them are likely in their late teens, but comic characters rarely have explicit ages. Try their profiles by searching in the search box. Good luck. :Roygbiv666 00:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Where are they now? I came accross a collection of old Teen Titan comics from the 70's and 80's, and was wondering if anyone knew what happen to two of the characters since they supposibly returned from the dead. Golden Eagle and Dove II Any information will be helpful. --GreenLanternPrime 16:58, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::After dying in , Golden Eagle resurfaced 14 years later in an arc from Hawkman (Volume 4) #37-45 (origin retconned in #43). Most recently, he played a supporting role in Countdown to Adventure last year where he came into contact with Forerunner. He's hanging out around Thanagar now I think, not with the Titans. ::Dawn Granger (if that's the Dove you're asking about) was killed in '' (1991), but resurfaced in an arc from -50. In flashback, Teen Titans (Volume 3) #34 showed her to have been a Teen Titan again during the One Year Gap. o my knowledge, she was most recently featured in , where she and a whole bunch of people got attacked by something that was probably Trigon, and she was put into intensive medical care. She also played a backup role in Countdown to Mystery where Hawk got possessed by Eclipso. ::If you were talking about Don Hall, who died during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, he's pretty much been staying dead, although Brother Blood did make him into a zombie in Teen Titans (Volume 3) #31. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:43, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was talking about the female Dove. Thanks for the info.--GreenLanternPrime 20:11, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Unidentified Heroine ]] ElephantBoy 21:03, 15 February 2009 (UTC) On page 282 of the Crisis On Infinite Earths collection in "Death At the Dawn of Time", a masked heroine (the mask being red and white) states that she knows nothing of Earth-Prime, shortly after the arrival of Superboy. She is not at all identified, however, and I was wondering if anybody could tell me who she is. :That's Sensor Girl, perhaps more commonly known as Princess Projectra. She was a member of the original Legion of Super-Heroes, powers are illusion-casting. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:53, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Deaths and Final Crisis AS far as people know, are Batman and the Elongated Man really dead? And what about Final Crisis- everyone turned into justifiers- are they dead? And will Darkseid be defeated just like in the DCAU? Thanks man. GuyCosgrove 03:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, as far as we know, Batman is not dead, but Elongated Man is, as he died during 52. With regards to the Justifiers, Wonder Woman, after the Anti-Life Equation's hold over her was broken (off-panel, I might add), used the Lasso of Truth to bind Darkseid's body, freeing the people infected with the Anti-Life Equation (which, I suppose, means that the Anti-Life Equation is, in fact, a lie). Darkseid's death is a little convulted. In , Batman shot Darkseid with a radion bullet, radion being a toxic substance to the New Gods. In , the Flashes lead the Black Racer to Darkseid after he fired a radion bullet at through the past to kill Orion, allowing the Black Racer to claim Darkseid's soul. Then, Darkseid's essence appears as Superman is putting the final touches on the Miracle Machine, and since Darkseid's essence is vibrating a frequency similar to the multiverse, so he shouted a note at a frequency which countered Darkseid's vibration, cancelling him out. Kind of a mindfuck, I know, but take it up with Grant Morrison. As for if Darkseid is really dead or comic book dead, who knows. Personally, I suspect the Dread Lord will rise again as he always does. -- SFH 03:38, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::I wouldn't really call the Elongated Man dead. Yes, he is no longer physically with the living, but he's been active, acting as a ghost detective, back together with Sue. He's still a part of the current DCU. For recent activity, he was one of the main characters throughout Reign in Hell. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:43, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I interpret that as not having crossed over yet. Whole "unfinished business" thing. -- SFH 05:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::In addition, the very last page of Final Crisis #7 gives some insight into the so-called "Final fate" of the Dark Knight. --Brian Kurtz 19:35, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Rip Hunter the data of Rip Hunter (New Earth) is about 2 persons the post crisis one of (New Earth) and the pre crisis one Earth two? I really thing it should spit into two data's but i am asking first http://www.adamarnold.net/riphunter/appearances.html could be needed for changing some appearances if we do. Ouroborosi 11:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's really still the same character. And that's Earth-One, not Earth-Two. There's really no reason to split up the article. Everything can be explained in-universe, and splitting the information up would only make it more difficult to find, remove it from its own context, and confuse people. You could probably do a great job cleaning up the language of the article to make it make more sense, but there's no reason to have two different articles for the same character. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Is wonderwoman a bad guy? In Final Crisis Vol 1 6, I saw that the villains are Wonderwoman?? How is that possible? Joshuamiguel 08:12, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::She was possessed by the Anti-Life Equation. Darkseid and Libra spent a good deal of Final Crisis brainwashing loads of heroes into mindless beings of evil with that thing. Wonder Woman spent a couple of issues there as a member of the Female Furies, but she was brought back to normal in . Loads of other heroes and villains alike became Justifiers through the same basic concept. Wonder Woman is still a hero. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 08:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC)